


A Knight's Prize

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Of Kings and Their Loves [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prince!Q, knight!Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James Bond was insufferable, and Q would like to be rid of dealing with him. Unfortunately, the Knight thinks that he needs to do anything but.





	A Knight's Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/gifts), [procoffeinating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/gifts), [timetospy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tournament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233330) by [procoffeinating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating). 



> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

The tournament was going smoothly. Q looked at the recruits to the Knights and wondered how many he would get to know because they were going to stay. There was, of course, the inner circle of Knights that were only known by numbers outside of themselves. Q wasn't needed for anything except this part that was getting ready to happen. M was never happy if he left before he was supposed to and he had been bitched at for two hours when he had left the day before. M was an excellent king and had been kind enough to take in a whelp of a child and after many years had made that child his heir. Q had been shocked but had been unable to refuse.

The knights all wore the same armour and Q could never tell them apart until the chest piece came off. The design was Q's masterpiece and had already saved a few of the Knights in small skirmishes. Consequently, a few other kingdoms that were allies were trying to sniff around for the metal composition.

Cheering drew Q's gaze to the winner of the last round between the Knights at the jousting. Q watched as the winner slid off of his horse before starting to unfasten his armour. The pale blue of the cloth and the stag that was visible as the metal came off told Q that it was Seven, his real name was James Bond. He had been loyal to the Queen before and had followed her from her Kingdom to this one at a very young age. The Queen had married and outlived the previous King and had been childless. Before the King had died though, they had chosen M as their replacement.

Q's only job now was to give the Knight what he wished for winning. Q stood up as the Knight mounted his horse again to take his victory lap around the field before he would stop at the foot of the booth that Q was in.

Bond smirked as he slid off of the horse. He tucked his helmet close to his body and stepped up to the edge of the booth. Q didn't like that smirk, but he stood up and walked to the edge of the booth and leaned down to look at Bond.

"And what do you wish as your boon, fair Knight?" Q asked. The last time that Bond had won, he had asked for a new bottle of his favourite scotch. M had laughed and given him four, and the rest of the Knights had gotten drunk and kept the castle awake the entire night.

"A simple thing, Your Highness."

"Yes, and what is it?" Q asked. Bond liked to bait Q into debates that Q was never sure he won. He might win the subject matter, but he felt like he was losing something else. Q tried to keep his contact with Bond to a minimum, but the Knight seemed to seek him out when he was bored.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" Q asked, his eyes darting around to make sure that no one was close. With the fact that Q was the only one on that side of the pitch, there was no need for guards as the Knights were all clustered around and would see anyone making for taking out Q. The Knights were all staying a good distance away, meaning that they knew what Bond was asking for. The problem was that the wishes of the Knight who won were not to be denied unless the Knight was asking for someone to be killed. There were limits, but as no Knight had ever asked for a kiss from any of the Royal Family, Q had no idea what to do.

Bond stepped up even closer a smirk on his face. Q hated that smirk.

"Yes, a kiss. A kiss from my dear Prince Q," Bond said.

Q glared at him but leaned closer to the Knight. Q's first crush on anyone had been on Bond, back when he was younger. Bond had been the thing that Q thought was the best Knight in the land. He had been then, and he still was, and M trusted him above no other. This was a wholly different matter. Given how the kingdom never cared who led them outside of not getting them all killed, Q knew that him liking men wouldn't be a problem. He would just have to find a whelp of a child to raise as his own to make a prince or a princess when the time was right.

"And why would you want such a thing?" Q asked.

"Because you have such a smart mouth, I want to see if you can use it for more than trading barbs with me." Bond stepped onto the edge of the wooden step that was used for the pages to stand when they were telling the King things. "A simple kiss, Your Highness."

Q didn't like it. Nothing was ever simple with Bond, and the man never let things go. Still, he leaned down to give the Knight what he wanted. Q pressed his lips to Bond's and kept the gasp he wanted to let out to himself. Q could smell the scent of the dirt that had been kicked up by the horses all over Bond as well the smell of his sweat from fighting. It should have smelled horrible, but he could tell that it was entirely fresh, Bond kept himself cleaner than most of the Knights did, and it had transferred to the other inner Knights.

"I did not think that you would do it," Bond whispered when he pulled back.

Q scoffed and took a step back from the Knight. He did not want Bond to take another kiss from him by force. He would have to lunge to grab Q, and that would draw the other Knights over.

"No Knight has ever been denied his boon," Q said simply before he turned to find his exit from the booth. As soon as he started to step down the two guards who were watching him for his stretch outside of the castle jumped to attention and started toward him. Q hoped that Bond stayed away from him for the rest of the day. Q had things that he had to do, and entertaining Bond in his post joust boredom was not one of them.

Q went right to his rooms and picked up the letter he had received from the King of the neighbouring kingdom. It was an opening talk about sending miners to get some of the ore in the mountains that separate their kingdoms. The safe locations to access the mountains were in Q's Kingdom, and M had forwarded the initial letter to Q to deal with as it was science oriented and above his head. The new King of the Kingdom was brilliant, Q had learned that after the first letter. Q was very pleased with the addition to the Kings who ruled the lands around them. Many were idiots who didn't know how to wipe their own arse.

"Your Highness?" a voice called out. Q turned to see one of the scullery maids there. He smiled at her. She was shy, and while Q knew her name, she had never shared it with him, so he called her nothing.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready for your evening meal?"

"Yes. Please. Just set it on my desk, and I'll eat it when I am done responding to this letter."

Q grabbed the parchment as well as his quill, and he started to write. He heard the door open a time later and felt his tray being set on the table. Q waved his hand in thanks and set about finishing off his letter. He smelled the tea that he always drank with his meals and the scent of roast meat and even something sweet, but he had to finish the letter. It had been there a week already. The terms were very good for the both of them. The other King's people would mine the ore with their own tools, and the only thing that they needed was an escort to and from the mountain so that there was no mistake that it was a ploy to breach their lands. The escort would be given fifteen percent of what was mined to bring back to M for payment for the escort and letting them use their lands as the entry point. Q was confident that the young King had found a way to make mining safer and maybe after a few months of their agreement, Q could see about refusing payment and learning the methods. There was another set of the mountains closer to the seat of the Kingdom that would be good for them to mine. The ore was metallic in nature, and when correctly used, it made the most durable metal they knew and was only found in the two mountain ranges that were on M's land. The one range did slip into the other Kingdom, but the passes on that side were nigh impossible to get to without a lot of risks.

Almost done with the letter, Q reached out for a roll, smelling the sweet butter that topped the rolls. He had it in hand when the sound of someone moving told him that the scullery maid had not left.

"You can leave," Q said.

"And why would I do that?" Bond questioned.

Q spun in his seat, his roll dropping from shock slack hand. Bond lunged and caught the roll before setting it back on Q's tray of food.

"What are you doing in here?" Q asked. He stood up, his chair slamming into the side of his desk. He looked at his door and saw that the bar was thrown on it. There were other ways out, but Q was too slow to make it to to the other ways out before Bond would be able to grab him.

"I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier."

"Leave, Bond. This is highly improper."

"I am always highly improper, Your Highness." Bond grinned at him and pressed just a little closer, making it inches that separated them instead of over a foot.

"We have nothing to discuss."

"Oh, we do. I want to discuss the blush on your cheeks after we were done kissing earlier."

Q glared at the man. Q was no blushing virgin. M knew of what he got up to with a few of the males members of the servant staff. M had also made sure that the staff knew that they would not lose their job for telling Q no if they did not want it. Q had lost his virginity earlier than M would have liked, but Q was fine with it being gone. Being sold off a virgin Prince was not on his list of things that he wanted to do. Q knew that the King of the neighbouring kingdom had all but purchased his new husband as a virgin, even though M had also put a bid in on the younger man. Q had found out later that three Kings had put in their names to make sure that no one else would win the right to the young man. The three honourable Kings in the realm. M and the other had backed off when it was known that King Aaron had a small crush on the young man and had promised M that he would never do a thing to his intended groom that the groom did not want. There had been years of the young man having little to nothing to do with the running of the kingdom but recently had started to get into the politics of his husband. M called King Aaron besotted with his spouse and the man was head over heels in love with a man that he was afraid would never love him back.

"I've heard of your discussions with the maids in the castle, and I do not want to have a discussion like that with you."

"Really?" Bond took another step closer to Q and Q tried to step back, but his overturned chair and his desk stopped him. Bond reached out and grabbed him by his hips to set him down on the desk, trapping Q right where he wanted him.

Q opened his mouth to yell at the very forward Knight, but he stopped when he felt Bond press his lips to Q's. Q reached up to shove the Knight back, but Bond grabbed his hands and held them up to where Q could do nothing. Q tried to lean back, but Bond followed. Q lifted his legs, spreading his knees, hoping to get them up to where he could shove on Bond's middle, but the Knight stepped up between them, pressing their bodies together. Q squeaked when he felt Bond's hardness. Bond was hard just from kissing Q! Q opened his lips and waited. He knew that Bond could not resist. As soon as he felt Bond's tongue try and enter his mouth, he bit down. Bond grunted and lifted their mouths apart but he did not step back nor did he release Q's hands.

"Like to bite do you?" Bond asked.

"When I am forced to do something I don't want, yes. If you leave now, I will not tell M what you have done."

"You'll give in one of these days, Q." Bond ducked down for a kiss, keeping this one a short peck to Q's lips before he stepped back out of range before letting Q's hands go. Bond bowed once and then he was gone, leaving Q alone to think about what the Knight had done.

Q looked at his food and knew that he needed to eat. He had skipped the midday meal. His stomach was growling with hunger, but his body wanted other things that Q hated Bond for awakening in him.

* * *

After the tournament, Bond made a nuisance of himself. He was there it seemed every single time that Q turned around. Q found him in the lessons he had with the guards of the castle to teach Q how to defend himself. Bond was there at every meal as well.

James Bond was an infuriating man, and Q wanted to hate him. Bond was cordial and never pushed himself on Q again, even though every time that Q met Bond's eyes, he could see the hunger in them. Q didn't understand why Bond wanted him. Q was nothing like what a Knight like Bond should want. Q was not female and could give him no children. Q was no simpering maid that would bend to his will. Q was never going to tend the home. Q was the Prince of the Realm and was heir to the throne. The only thing that Q could give him is a few romps before Bond would get bored.

Q had kept his dalliances down to those who had nothing to do with the security of the realm. Pissing off a guard or a Knight was just asking for shit to happen to Q when he was out and about. Q knew who to dabble with and who not to. Bond was legendary for his dalliances with anything and everything that moved. Q was not going to be added to that.

"Q," M said as he joined Q in Q's workshop. Q did not miss that M had shut the door and locked it. Keeping the guards that followed the King everywhere on the other side.

"Yes,"

"The offers have started to come through like we knew that they would. Every Prince and Princess in the realm that is of age and a few that are not but will be in a few years."

Q groaned because he wanted to put this off for a few more years. He didn't want to marry. He especially didn't want to marry a vapid woman who only cared for the cut of her dress.

"Do I have to?"

"You at least have to be looking to care about starting to court someone, Q."

"Why can't we just hold a tournament for every able-bodied person in the realm and the winner of that will marry me? I'm sure that they can be taught well enough to help me rule."

"You would consent to marry a stranger?"

"At least that person will be entertaining. I can make armour or the plans for the armour. At least someone who is a good fighter or a guard or a knight or whatever they are will be able to talk to me."

"I'll talk with Tanner and see what he thinks the timetable would be. So you don't care if a woman fights for your hand?"

"I don't care if a cat does."

M nodded and took his leave. Q hadn't thought that M would do it, but it was something that would give the Knights something to do. M would probably pressure all of the knights in the realm to bow out gracefully or lose gracefully as the tournament went on. To Q it gave him time to figure out who he was going to end up married to and see what kind of relationship he would allow. There were loveless marriages across the realm. Q had no head for wars, and with a Knight or a guard as a spouse, he would be covered.

* * *

M was seated beside Q on the dais in the middle of the fighting pitch. Two hundred people had flocked to the Kingdom to win Q's hand in marriage. That number had shocked Q. There were no knights from the neighbouring Kingdom though. Q had wondered about that until King Aaron had arrived, alone, to watch at the invitation with his best Knight. He had left his spouse home as the man had no want to see men fighting over anything much less someone else's hand. Q had wanted to talk to him as Spencer had married a stranger.

The final five Knights were all kitted out in armour that gave no clue of who was who and Q kind of hated that. It was good though, as it meant that it would be hard to sabotage something if one didn't know who was who.

It was the third week of the tournament and Q was bored of it already. M and Tanner had set up the challenges that ranged from tasks that challenged the body as well as ones that tested the mind.

Q had not seen the winners from the day before as something that he had ingested had given him an upset stomach. If it weren't for the fact that this happened with many things that he ate, he would have assumed poison.

"Are you feeling better your highness?" King Aaron asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I have issues with some foods."

"Well, I am glad that you are feeling better." King Aaron took the seat on the other side of M. Q watched as the five Knights lined up in a row in front of the three of them and bowed.

The final test was a free for all between the five of them. Killing and dismemberment were disallowed, but broken bones were allowed. It was the last man standing kind of fight.

"Who was left after yesterday?" Q asked because everyone that he asked said that they could not remember. Q was worried as he wanted to know who the hell he had a chance of marrying.

"You'll just have to be surprised," M said.

King Aaron laughed once into his hand and was grinning. Q glared at M.

"You told everyone not to tell me."

"Yes, it's also why their numbers were removed."

"Did you give me food that you know would make me sick?" Q asked.

"I would never harm you," M said. He sounded like he had done when Q had been a child and asking why questions. Q questioned everything when he was younger. He had thought it weird that the kitchen would slip up, but Q had been talking to the knight from King Aaron's kingdom about various things and had ended up eating whatever M put on his plate when the trays and bowls of food were passed around. That meant that M had put it on his plate on purpose.

Q glared at M for a few seconds before he stood up and found Tanner in the area behind the seats. "Escort me back to my rooms."

"Q," M said.

"You can send the winner to my rooms when they are cleaned up."

Q knew the ten that had been remaining when he had left due to being sick. He could discount the two of the King's Knights as they would have bowed out. That left eight, and those eight were not horrible. The one large monstrosity that scared Q was not in the grouping. In fact, the group of men that were on the field were all roughly the same size.

"Quintavious," M demanded, but Q knew that he wasn't going to go running after Q or force Q back. He would hope that saying Q's name like that would force him to feel like a child and make him come back. Q had no intention of that. He had no want to see what was going on. He had been the one to suggest the tournament, but he had hoped that he would be able to influence it in some way. M had made everything a great deal harder with the armour that once it hit twenty people left was matching. The size was the only way to tell anyone apart.

"I'll escort him to his rooms," King Aaron's Knight said.

"Fine," M said.

"Just tell everyone that his stomach retook a turn. You yourself said that he's sick up to two days when he eats things that disagree with him," King Aaron said.

"Yes."

Q tuned everything out as Tanner, and the Knight escorted him to his rooms with no words spoken. Q handed Tanner the spare key to his room before he shoved the man out. Q slammed the lock shut and sighed. He grabbed the book that had been sent along with the latest message from King Aaron's husband. The writer was from his home Kingdom, and Q did like it so far. He stripped out of his finery and changed into his lounging clothes before crawling into bed and reading by firelight.

The sound of his door shutting had Q startling awake. He realised that the fire had burned nearly out and he could not see who was in his room other than a shadow that moved to the low burning embers. Q rubbed his eyes as the person crouched at the flames. Q watched as the flames were coaxed back to give off a little more light but no more than that.

"Who is there?" Q asked.

"Your ever loyal Knight," Bond said. He stood up and turned to face Q with a smile on his face.

"Are you to introduce me to who I am to marry?"

"I don't think I have ever met someone who is so uncaring on who they marry."

"I care not because finding a love match in an arranged marriage is hard."

"You know that I followed the old Queen here when she came to this land when I was a child. She had cared for me when no one else cared. I don't talk about it much, but I own a large estate in my old country, and when M found this out after the first war I fought in, I was given the matching amount of land on this side of the kingdom. My two properties connect, and after hearing about that, the King annexed that land over to this Kingdom and along with it M granted me the same titles here that I had there. Lord James Bond, though I have never cared to be a lord of a single thing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I did not have much contact with you when you were a child. The first time that I actually remember you were when you were what sixteen summers old and you came running into the chamber of the king showing off the...what did you call it? Lighter? M was kinder than any other person would have been when a war council was interrupted. That lighter saved my life though when I was stranded in the snow in the lower region of the realm. I sought you out after I got back and thanked you and I don't think you realised that I was talking to you. You were lost working on something."

Q didn't know what to say to him. He didn't know any of that.

"The Knights and I made a pact. We were all to get as far as we could in this tournament. Unfortunately, there was just Alec and I. It took us too long to know the other three were out of the match before he took a knee and resigned from the competition.

"You won?" Q asked.

"I did."

"Come to claim your prize?" Q asked.

"I won the right to marry you, Q and nothing more than that. Everything else will come in time. Get some sleep; you are still feeling off from your sickness." Bond turned from the fire finally and stepped up to Q. Bond cupped the side of Q's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll leave you to get your sleep."

Q didn't know what to say to that. The Bond that had just been in the room with him was not the Bond that stalked the castle and made a nuisance of himself. Q didn't know what to think marrying him. He was a great Knight, but Q had never spent personal time with him to know him as a person. There was the time he guessed for that to happen after they were married.

* * *

M wasted no time in getting Q married to Bond. It was insane how quickly it happened. It was a small affair that only included those who were already in the land, meaning the knights that had come from far and wide in the kingdom as well as a few Kings, Queens and even some Prince and Princesses from the close kingdoms. Q treated it as any affair that he was forced to attend.

The only thing that Q was happy about was that he at least knew his new husband and the man wasn't a stranger. There was a significant feast after and while the other Knights were bawdy when Bond was around, Q was thankfully was left mostly alone.

"Come on, husband mine," Bond whispered into Q's ear as the man stepped up behind Q, wrapping a hand around Q's upper arm. "If we don't slip away now, everyone is going to escort us to our new rooms."

Q nodded, his voice not steady enough for speaking. Q wasn't looking forward to that night. Thankfully the marriage customs had no requirement for watching the bedding that was to consummate the marriage anymore. Still, Q did not want to spend the night in bed with Bond.

Bond escorted Q to the new bedroom. M had forced Q out of the room in his wing that he had taken over when he had first moved into the castle and forced him to actually be in the master bedroom suites so that he could actually have room for a husband with him. Q didn't like it, but he knew that appearances were everything.

Q locked the door as soon as it was shut and looked at his new husband out of the corner of his eye. Bond's gaze was sweeping around the room, frowning for some unknown reason. Q looked around the room. Bond had stayed in his quarters inside of the castle the night before, and Q had stayed for the last night in his other room. It was Q's first time really in the master suite of rooms. The servants had moved all of Q's things into the room while he had been getting ready for the wedding.

The room was not decorated at all, but it was a mixture of Q's things and a few things of Bond's. Q didn't want to move into the bedroom. If he stayed out here, nothing could happen. Bond let go of Q's arm and started toward the master bedroom. Q moved over to where his desk was and found that there were three letters there. Q grabbed the first one seeing that it was from Spencer, who had not been at the wedding.

Q opened up the letter and read that Spencer had stayed back because of one of his new friends was giving birth while her husband was gone. She wanted him there. Q picked up his quill and started to write a letter back to Spencer. It was hard not to spill his guts a little on what he was afraid of. Spencer had been in an arranged marriage, and Q wanted to know how he dealt with the wedding night. Even if the letter was going to be at least a week before he got it back, Q knowing that he wasn't alone was comforting.

The last thing that Q remembered was writing a letter to another friend of his, a friend he had made while he was young in the castle that had moved away a few years back. When he woke up though he was in bed, still dressed in his wedding finery. He was alone in bed as well. It was near dawn and Bond was nowhere to be seen. Q sat up and looked around. There was Bond's wedding finery draped over a chair. Q stripped out of his quickly and tossed it there as well. Q found his clothes in the cabinet that was on the side of the bed that Q had been settled on.

Q exited the bedroom to find a meal laid out on his desk along with a new stack of mail. That was new. Usually, someone came to ask him what he wanted about an hour from then. If it weren't for the eggs that were made exactly how Q liked them, he would have thought that the meal was for Bond. Q grabbed the fork that was on the plate and poked at the food. It was too early for the cooks to be willing to make food.

"Your food is not going to bite you," Bond said.

Q turned to see him standing at the door. He was covered in sweat and looked like he had got back from a run. Usually, the Knights and soldiers didn't do that until the sun had fully risen. Q had never paid attention to what Bond did.

"I was afraid it was for you."

"No. I ate mine while making yours. You fell asleep early so I knew that you would wake up early. I left it there for you, along with the letters that I grabbed out of M's office. Eat up." Bond stepped up to Q, but all he did was brush a kiss over Q's forehead like he had done the night that he had won the tournament and then he was gone.

Q frowned as the door to the bedroom was shut. He heard the splash of the water in the basin that said he was cleaning up some. Q turned to his food and started to eat it by rote. The food was perfect, exactly like it was every single morning. Q tried not to think about what that meant, but he knew exactly what it meant. His food had been made like this for just over eight months. Q had thought that the morning kitchen staff had changed, but it could only mean that Bond had been fixing it.

There were so many things that Q had taken for granted that he found that he might have to reevaluate about Bond. Q frowned when he got to the end of it. There was nothing for him to do that day. He and Bond were not going on a honeymoon or anything like that. Instead, they were supposed to just stay in their wing to get to know one another. It was seemingly going to be a dull day.

Q was already dressed for going out and about, but there was no out and about to go on.

"Are you still hungry?" Bond asked as he stepped back into the room dressed in simple clothing. More simple than anything that Q had ever seen him in, though normally he was in fighting leathers or the like.

"No. I'm not still hungry. Have you been cooking my breakfast for the last eight months?"

"We got that cook that kept messing up your food. I heard you ranting at Tanner, and so the next morning I made yours and sent it up with the servant. The plates came back empty, so I figured that you liked it. So I cook it before I go on my morning run. I eat mine while cooking yours. I like cooking, and I don't get to do it that much. It gives me a reason to, and I am allowed in the kitchens to cook, even when I am not allowed anywhere else."

"Because you wreck things if you are left in a room for too long."

"I never have in your workshop. I leave everything as I find it."

"No, you don't. You steal things." Q stood up and stepped over to Bond to push at his chest like he did when Bond upset him. Bond smiled and caught Q's hand. Q gasped as Bond pulled Q closer to him.

"I steal some things yes. However, I do not steal everything." Bond looked at Q with a strange look on his face. "May I kiss you?"

"Why? Why did you want this? Why did you agree to this? Why do you cook my breakfast every single morning?" Q thought that he knew Bond well enough to understand everything that the man did.

"You've never looked twice at me. I remember you that summer that we had the heat wave. You worried about us Knights in our armour then the chainmail after you talked us out of our armour. You talked M into doing the normal daily meetings and everything outside on the tournament field. You don't look down on anyone; you don't notice anyone. It's not malicious, but you are very in your head. I've watched you for years. I've watched you closely for months. This is not how I wanted to do this but you are stubborn, and I forget that." Bond let go of Q's hand and reached up to cup the sides of his face. "I wanted to take the time and see if you could love me the way that I love you but then you have to be stubborn on why I do anything. I was hoping that you would stay oblivious to everything for a while."

"You love me?" Q tried to think about how many times he had talked to Bond.

"Yes and if you do not feel the same for me after a period, you are free to find a lover. Its part and parcel of being a royal."

"I..." Q tried to pull back, but Bond's hands held firm.

"You did not answer my question. May I kiss you?"

"Yes," Q said without thinking. Bond leaned in and pressed his lips to Q's, and there was something there in that kiss. Q opened his lips to allow Bond to slip his tongue into his mouth.

When Bond finally pulled out of the kiss, Q was breathless, and Bond wasn't much better.

"I think that I can try," Q said.

"That's all that I ask." Bond leaned in again and pressed a kiss to Q's cheek before he brushed those lips over Q's ear. "Of course, I'm going to pull out all of the stops and do my damnedest to make you fall in love."

"I look forward to it."

# The End


End file.
